Automatic Firearms
Telescoping Firearm Breech Bolts
Firearm Breech Bolt Lockback Mechanisms
Firearm Safety Devices
Handgun Firearm Fabrication Methods
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
This new automatic handgun firearm like previous firearms was designed combining as many desirable qualities into one unit as possible. Firearm designers strive for a firearm that reloads fast and has the largest magazine capacity possible. It must perform flawlessly under the most severe weather conditions. It must be accurate and be weighted and balanced so that it feels completely natural when held.
The mistake firearm designers have made in the past was not putting enough emphasis on safety and many children have paid for this mistake with their lives.
This new firearm was designed with child safety as its first consideration, but, because of the invention of several new devices, no desirable qualities were sacrificed for safety sake.
This firearm is the bearer of three new firearm systems which makes it more reliable and reload faster than other automatic firearms and it has a component which detaches to completely disable it.
This automatic handgun firearm invention is broken into four fields of invention. The first three are new firearm operating systems that are brought together into one firearm. This combining of systems into a single firearm is the fourth.
The new systems are the Trigger Operated Breech Bolt Lockback Releasing System, the Spinning-Lock Breech Bolt and Breech Bolt Receiver System and the Detachable Firing Assembly.
The Trigger Operated Breech Bolt Lockback Releasing (TLR) system is simply a mechanism which links an automatic firearms firing trigger to its breech bolt catch so that the firing trigger will secondarily supply the mechanical action by which the firearms breech bolt catch can be released and thus, when reloading, the firearms breech bolt will close the breech, to chamber the first round of a fresh magazine by simply squeezing the firing trigger, rather than fumbling for a separate catch mechanism like a thumb operated catch which is the standard device used by todays automatic pistols.
This system should be used in conjunction with an index finger operated magazine catch because this will insure that the index finger is taken off the firing trigger when the firearms empty magazine is removed and thus the breech is unlikely to be accidentally closed before a full magazine can be inserted into the firearms magazine well.
When this device is used by a semi-automatic firearm, the first squeeze of the trigger will close the breech, if open, any additional squeezes will, each, discharge a single round.
When this device is used by a fully automatic firearm, one squeeze of the trigger will close the breech, at which point the firearm will begin firing continuously until the trigger is released, therefore, a fully automatic firearm which normally fires in the closed bolt position, will also fire from its open bolt position.
The Spinning-Lock Breech Bolt and Breech Bolt Receiver (SLR) system is named after its new type of safety system, although this breech bolt and its receiver are also new in design.
The breech bolt is the key element of this system as all other components of this system were designed to accompany the breech bolt.
This new telescoping L-shaped breech bolt differs when compared to previous sub-machine gun L-shaped breech bolts in that its recoil limit is established by a mechanical interaction with a firearms barrel rather than a stop bumper behind the breech bolt, which negates the need for any portion of a breech bolt receiver to be rearward of the firearms barrel and the breech bolt is simply retained to the firearms barrel with a mailbox-like hood. An action spring inside the assembly loads it forward to the breech closed position.
This breech forward receiver design allows the breech bolt to open and close the breech in full view and even when this breech bolt is in the closed position, the barrel throat can be seen through the shell headspace gap, which is a space between the breech bolt and the rear end of the barrel, from either side. The gleaming brass of a chambered round shows up like a red light in this firearm and thus there is never any question of whether or not it is loaded.
All components of the spinning-lock mechanism are retained to the breech bolt and they act in the following ways. Locking balls protrude from the inside of the breech bolt as they are parted by a spring loaded wedge so that they will engage recesses in the receiver to lock the breech bolt in the breech closed position, when fired, the balls retract, from the forces of detonation, allowing the bolt to recoil and reload. The wedge is linked to the breech bolts manual operating handle so that it unlocks the breech as well as operates the breech bolt manually. A rotating, notched shaft locks the manual operating handle to, and releases it from, the breech bolt thus allowing or disallowing the manual operating handles independent movement from the breech bolt, required to unlock the breech. This same rotating lockshaft, which locks and unlocks the operating handle, simultaneously locks and unlocks the firing pin which is also contained inside the breech bolt. The lockshaft is operated by a well hidden thumb wheel.
Locking the operating handle, which in turn locks breech bolt, prevents the firearm from being loaded by someone who should not be fooling with it.
Locking of the firing pin acts as a safety device for someone who is familiar with the firearm and wants to prevent the accidental discharge of a chambered round.
No trajectory sighting system is claimed in the patent application noting that the breech bolt hood provides a very rigid mounting surface for whatever sights are chosen by the firearms owner.
The ejection components are of a generic nature and none are claimed in this patent application.
This new Detachable Firing Assembly is exactly that but, differs from previously used detachable firing assemblies in that it is retained to the firearm without separate fasteners and can be removed or installed instantly which makes this the ultimate child safety device because now we have a two piece firearm. This firing assembly can be kept someplace other than on the firearm, such as on the owners keychain. By using the horn of a firearms detachable cartridge magazine as a tool for removing a firing assembly, we negate the need for a separate tool, although, any blade-like object such as screwdriver, knife or even a coin will do the job.
The new handgun Gripframe which combines these systems into a single firearm, is fabricated from sheet metal rather than a forging due to the fact that the Detachable Firing Assembly houses the components that were previously built into the rear area of the gripframe and in order for the gripframe to house the Trigger Operated Breech Bolt Lockback Releasing System it must be hollow in the area above the firing trigger. Because of these reasons it is simpler and less expensive to fabricate the gripframe by joining two side plates with cross members.
The barrel of the Spinning-Lock Breech Bolt and Breech Bolt Receiver System sits on top of two plates and is joined to them and thus the barrel itself is part of the gripframe as this joint is the anchoring point for the entire Spinning-Lock Breech Bolt and Breech Bolt Receiver System. This fixed barrel design provides for great accuracy. An ejector stud affixed to the gripframe behind the barrel works in conjunction with whatever type of extractor hook is fitted to the breech bolt.